


mission: don’t fall in love with your partner

by izumiko



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/F, Friends to Lovers, izumi is james bond but gayer, more like frenemies to lovers, spy AU, the world needs more spy aus, they’re gay idiots, this is so self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:02:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27787957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izumiko/pseuds/izumiko
Summary: fancy museum parties, dancing, close calls and self indulgent gay people.or, izumi and kya are the most awkward and terrifying special agents around. seriously, who gave them weapons?
Relationships: Izumi/Kya II (Avatar)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	mission: don’t fall in love with your partner

**Author's Note:**

> kyazumi is my pride and joy i love them so dearly mwah 
> 
> enjoy this self indulgent garbage 
> 
> for kourt and isha of course <3

Kya was late. Izumi was sitting idle in the “inconspicuous car” in front of the museum, tapping her foot in irritation, and Kya was late. 

Izumi never understood Kya, her snarkiness and overconfidence got the pair in far too many bad situations during their time as spies. Although, Izumi never liked that word. It felt too Hollywood-esque, and the shit they did surely would not be on the big screen. Although, Izumi had never seen a “spy” movie. 

The fancy curator party happening inside was still bustling with life, Izumi occasionally turning her head to see the lights from the rear view mirror. She grit her teeth as the clock ticked past 9:30, Kya still a no show. 

“Everytime, every damn time,” Izumi muttered. 

After what felt like eternity of drumming on the side of the window and flipping between radio stations, a soft knock rapped at the passenger door. 

“Sorry Izumi,” Kya sighed, practically ripping the car door off the hinge as she opened it. 

“Sure,” Izumi replied sharply. 

“Oh don’t give me that, we have a party to get to.” 

“Whatever, just don’t forget why we’re here.”

“You know I’d never forget a swanky museum party,” Kya smirked, kicking off her slip on shoes and grabbing the dagger sharp black stilettos from her bag. Izumi resisted the urge to snort, knowing Kya would trip at least once in those things. 

“Earpiece?” Izumi asked, ignoring Kya’s smirk that had a tendency to make her blush. 

“Of course babe,” Kya tapped her ear, “although we never even use them anyways. You’re always right by my side.”

“Don’t call me that,” Izumi rolled her eyes, “weapon?” 

Kya tapped her thigh, stealing a sip from Izumi’s water bottle. 

“Where’s your getup, Miss ‘Kya is always so slow and I can throw daggers at people’?” 

“You think I’m walking outside in forty degree weather without a jacket?” Izumi deadpanned. 

“And here I thought you’d show me a sneak peek of that dress,” Kya whined, fake frowning. 

Izumi scoffed, reapplying her favorite lipstick that Kya told her looked like the color of dead roses. Apparently, a nice sentiment. 

“You’ll never get a sneak peek of anything, you’re too slow.”

Kya narrowed her eyes at Izumi, then adjusted her dress and shut the door, which apparently meant slamming it. Izumi shuffled through her bag for her go to “mission” heels. Never hurt her feet (because they had made her feet numb by that point) and matched any dress. Truly, a wonder. 

“Ready?” Izumi shot Kya a pointed look once the car had locked, wobbling a bit in her shoes on the unsteady pavement. 

“Always,” Kya grinned. 

Izumi took Kya’s arm as she always did, knowing it was just an act, but something amongst her irritation and confusion towards Kya also wanted to feel her hand wrapped around her own, swinging as they walked through a sunny park or Kya’s lips on her cheek while they were at the grocery store instead of a high profile party. 

Something amongst Izumi desperately wanted to _know_ Kya. 

The party inside was bright and loud, almost blinding as Izumi handed her tailored blazer to the doorman. She shot Kya a half smile as she brushed her fingers against her thigh, checking for the outline of a dagger hilt. Her arm still resting on Kya’s, Izumi pulled her towards the crowd of sophisticated _looking_ people (Izumi spent her fair share of time around millionaires, they were nothing special). 

“Split up?” Kya whispered. 

“No, we want to look like we have a reason to be here.”

“We do though.”

“Not the reason they think, dumbass.”

Kya scoffed, pulling Izumi towards the crowd. Izumi knew she could talk with anyone there, they’d all give her the same information, but she knew a gullible moron when she saw one. Possibly because she was holding an arm of one. 

“Good evening ladies, are you enjoying the party so far?” 

Izumi turned, extremely lucky that Kya was holding onto her arm as she stumbled in her shoes. Pursing her lips, she looked the man that spoke up and down, squeezing Kya’s wrist to let her know to carry on with small talk. Nothing in that man’s brain. 

“Oh, it’s wonderful. Are you a curator here?” Kya replied with a fake cheerful tone. 

“Ah, I am not. Just looking to get my hands on a plaque. You know how museums can be,” the man chuckled. 

“We sure do,” Izumi muttered. 

“Well good luck with your plaque search, enjoy the rest of the party,” Kya said, pinching Izumi’s arm. She shot Kya a scowl, picking up a glass of champagne from a waiter walking by. 

The man nodded as the girls turned away, stuck stationary in the middle of the crowd. 

“What do we do now?” Kya whispered. 

“We need to either talk with a curator or get upstairs, and seeing as none of these fools look like they know anything important, I say our best bet is the latter.”

“Fine, where’s the elevator?”

“It should be ove-,” Izumi started, but was cut off by the sound of the small orchestra beginning to play. The crowd around them slowly began to link arms, swaying in large arc motions. 

“What the hell,” Izumi whispered, taking a sip from her glass. 

“Dancing?”

“Nobody told me there would be dancing here,” Izumi scowled, “come on, we should get upstairs now while everyone is distracted.”

“Aw Izumi, I think we should dance too. Then we can tear away from the crowd even less suspiciously.”

“You think we should _dance_?”

“Definitely don’t need a dagger to dance,” Kya smirked, looking down at Izumi’s hand that was drumming against her thigh where said dagger was strapped. 

“Maybe I do, just to intimidate you.”

“Oh babe, you’ve already done that when you stabbed that guy last week.”

“He was about to stab _you_ dumbass,” Izumi scowled.

“Yeah yeah, Izumi’s scary, let’s dance,” Kya grinned, pulling Izumi in by the waist, making her set the champagne down on a tray, and grabbing her hand to the side. Izumi wiped away the remnants of her drink that were left on her lips and let Kya start swaying. 

Izumi wanted to protest, but Kya’s eyes were locked on hers as they swept their legs in arching waves. Izumi furrowed her brow as Kya twirled her outward, then pulled her in even closer. Izumi’s dress had begun to slip a bit, the lack of straps inconvenient in their current situation. 

Kya managed to weave them through the tightly packed group, swiveling with the pull of each violin note. Izumi found herself lost in the music as well as Kya’s dark hair that tucked behind her ears to show off her blue gemstone earrings. 

As Kya twirled her once more, Izumi was lucky her fake blush covered a real one threatening to redden her cheeks. 

“You’re good at this,” Izumi half smiled as Kya swayed again, pulling them in the direction of the elevators once more. 

“Of course I am, how do you think I got that security system off at the last party?” 

Izumi rolled her eyes as Kya pressed their chests together, shooting Izumi a quirked eyebrow. 

“Your dress was falling down.”

Izumi pursed her lips and nodded, letting their bodies spin one more time as they bumped shoulders with another pair before they were _finally_ outside the crowd. 

Still pressed together, they stood stationary for a moment as the elevator dinged to signal someone getting off at the floor. The doors slid open and a stereotypical looking man stepped off, leaving Izumi to look back at Kya. 

“Should we…” she asked, wide eyed. 

“Yeah,” Kya chuckled weakly, untangling their arms and stepping away from Izumi. 

Izumi ignored the butterflies in her stomach and pressed the button of the elevator. She hoped her fidgeting with the bracelet on her wrist wasn’t noticeable to Kya. As if she would care anyways. 

The elevator eventually dinged and opened, leaving Izumi to step in with a hand on her thigh. 

“What floor?” Kya asked. 

“Fourth.”

“You good?”

“Yeah, just… observing.”

Kya narrowed her eyes at Izumi who tried to keep her face flat and stoic, amongst the things happening in her chest. The elevator began moving, Kya snaking her hand onto Izumi’s wrist that had the bracelet wrapped around it. 

“Izumi?”

“Yeah?”

“Do you ever wonder why you and I were partnered together?”

Izumi opened her mouth to reply, but stopped short on her words. Why _were_ they paired together? Izumi hated Kya during training and was constantly ticked off with her on missions, so who thought they’d be a good team? Izumi would’ve loved to say she was grateful for the pairing, due to her _slight_ crush, but she hardly knew anything about Kya. 

“I’m not sure.”

Izumi turned away from Kya, slightly noticing the downward curve of Kya’s lips. Her hand still interlocked with Kya’s, she drummed her fingers against the railing along the elevator wall. 

“This is the slowest elevator ever,” Kya sighed, “we’re only on the second floor.”

Izumi huffed out a laugh and grinned, ignoring the rapid pace of her heartbeat. 

“More time to think about how you’re going to let _me_ do the talking this time.”

“You know I was just flustered.”

“And I was just busy stabbing a guy who could’ve killed you,” Izumi retorted with a smirk. 

Kya rolled her eyes, squeezing Izumi’s wrist. 

“You can do the talking this time, promise,” Kya said after a moment with a teasing smile on her lips. 

Izumi shook her head with a small laugh, shifting in her dress to move the slit that had worked it way sideways back to her hip. The bodice had since been pulled back up, the red silk shining a bit under the yellow lights of the elevator. Izumi ran her hand against her thigh again, constantly checking to make sure her dagger was still there. 

The elevator finally came to a stop, Izumi feeling the space lurch forward. The doors slid open into a dead silent hallway, a large chandelier hanging in the middle. Izumi’s heels clicked against the dark tile as the pair made their way towards the artifact room. 

“You’re slow,” Izumi teased, watching Kya cautiously walk next to her. 

“Yeah well, you try walking in these things.”

“I have. That’s why I promised myself to never wear stilettos again.”

Kya sighed in irritation, flicking Izumi’s shoulder. Ignoring the sharp pain from Kya’s nails, Izumi held her pace, albeit a bit wobbly from her adrenaline. 

“Where is this stupid room?” Kya groaned. 

“So impatient.”

“Izumi, my feet _hurt_.”

“Like I said, don’t wear stilettos.”

Izumi turned a corner towards another extravagant, dimly lit hall that seemed to never end. The museum never looked very big from the outside, but it was seemingly massive now. 

As the halls grew never ending, Izumi wanted to reach for Kya’s hand and run her fingers over the lines of her palm and the indents of her nails. She never thought she’d think of her partner that way, Kya’s constant snark and arrogance often getting on Izumi’s nerves, but somehow she couldn’t help but wonder what Kya thought of her. 

Izumi had trained with her daggers for so long, the blades slicing their way into anything she aimed for, but she really just wanted one of them to land in her heart so she wouldn’t have to continue carrying her frustrating feelings anymore. 

Pulling herself out of her thoughts, Izumi noticed Kya was talking about something or other. Izumi hadn’t been listening, honestly. Eventually? she caught herself staring at Kya’s lips that were still moving with unheard chatter and tore her eyes away to look at the hall ahead. 

Suddenly, the sound of footsteps, that weren’t heel clicks, tapped through the hallway intersecting the one Izumi stood in. 

“Shit,” she muttered, tugging Kya towards the wall, stopping her monologue short. 

Careful to step quietly, Izumi poked her head around the turn, hand hovering over her dagger. It looked to be just the back of a normal looking man in a suit, phone pressed to his ear as he tapped his foot. 

“Wait here,” Izumi whispered. Kya frowned, but nodded and knelt by the turn. 

Standing, Izumi unhooked her dagger from the wrapping and hid it behind her wrist. 

“Are you lost ma’am?” the man asked once he noticed her walking towards him, putting on a show of confusion. 

“I think I might be, could you point me towards the artifact room?” she asked with fake concern. 

“The artifact room?” 

“Yes, I’m looking for a rather _special_ gift for my friend.”

“Hm, I’m afraid I can’t take you there,” he replied, reaching towards his hip. Izumi immediately whipped her dagger around to her front, holding it in front of her chest. 

“A gun? Really?” she smirked. 

“I’ve already called security, stab me and you’ll be taken away for at least five years.”

Izumi noticed a flicker of hesitation in his arm towards his holster, taking her chance to shove him against the wall beside a closet door and hold the dagger up to his throat. She dug the sharp end of her heel into the toe of his shoe, making him wince in pain. 

“Point me in the direction of the artifact room and I’ll tell the museum curators that _you_ deserve a position on the board,” she snarled. 

“How would you-,” he started, but was cut off by one of Izumi’s nails digging into his shoulder. 

“That’s none of your concern, now, where is this room?”

He stared back at Izumi for a few seconds, eyes wide in fear as she pressed the dagger into his throat once more. Izumi kept her eyes narrowed, pressing all of her weight onto her arm and hip that held him against the wall. 

“Down the hall, take a left by the chandelier, it should be the last door on the right,” he gulped. 

“Thank you,” she replied, digging her heel into his foot once again. He shoved her off of him, hobbling away as Izumi fiddled with the hilt of her dagger. 

She pressed a finger onto her earpiece, waiting for its signature beep to speak. 

“Kya?”

“On my way.”

Izumi reapplied her lipstick that had gotten slightly smudged in the scuffle, checking her reflection in the dagger blade. The hall had returned to its quiet state, the only sound being Kya’s shoes clicking on tile. 

“Who was he?”

“Not sure, he tried to shoot me so I tried to stab him and he called security up here but I don’t think they’ll be a problem,” Izumi smirked, waving her blade around. 

“You get almost shot a lot,” Kya rolled her eyes, “did he at least tell you how to find the artifacts?”

“A man with such fragile power will tell you anything if you stick a knife at his throat.”

Kya snorted, taking a step towards Izumi. 

“You have the craziest ideas.”

Izumi shrugged, waving Kya over to walk next to her. Once again, the sound of footsteps echoed through the halls, and it didn’t sound like one set. 

“Shit, security,” Izumi muttered, “are you ready for another crazy idea?”

“Huh?” Kya whispered as Izumi backed her against the same wall, pointedly tilting her head towards the sound of the footsteps. 

“Just trust me,” she said before locking her lips with Kya’s who made a surprised noise in the back of her throat, before leaning into the kiss. 

Izumi snaked her hands up Kya’s arm and back, pulling her closer. Kya tangled a hand in Izumi’s dark hair while the other cupped her jaw. Izumi felt herself going back to her thoughts of what it would be like to be _with_ Kya, heart pounding as their lips stayed locked together. 

Izumi was ever so rudely pulled out of her thoughts as the squeak of shoes behind them mingled with exasperated gasps. 

Kya pulled away with tomato red cheeks, poking her head over Izumi’s shoulder. 

“Are we… interrupting something?” said a voice from behind. 

“As a matter of fact, you were,” Kya replied, grinning. Izumi kept her head turned towards Kya, unsure if the man had told security what she looked like. 

“Sorry ladies, we were just… looking for someone. Would you happen to have seen a woman with a knife around here? We’ve been told she’s very dangerous,” said a different voice, likely the other guard. 

“I have not, sorry,” Kya fake frowned. 

“Well, we’ll just leave you to it. Then. Uh- thank you for coming?”

“Thank you for having us.” 

The guards immediately shuffled off down the hall as Kya burst into laughter, pressing her forehead against Izumi’s, who was also shaking with laughter. 

“I can’t believe that worked! You, Izumi, are a genius.”

“I suppose I am,” Izumi grinned. 

“It was nice actually, but you got lipstick on my mouth. Damn dead roses.” 

“Nice?”

“Yeah, I’d do it again. Kiss you. Again. Not the situation. You know what I mean,” Kya mumbled. 

Izumi looked back at her with wide eyes, mouth open slightly in confusion. 

“You’d kiss me again?”

“Izumi I’m not kidding, you’re really pretty and scary and I didn’t expect you to do that but when you did I just-,”

“Kya?”

“Hm?”

“Stop talking,” Izumi whispered before pressing her lips against Kya’s again, sighing into the kiss. 

It felt like ages that the pair stood against the wall, melting into each other’s warmth. Izumi had wanted this for so long, even if she didn’t know it. Through long days of sweaty training and painful shoe changes in the car, Izumi had wanted _Kya_. 

After an eternity, Izumi slightly pulled away and rested her forehead against Kya’s. Her deep blue eyes stared back at Izumi with a look of happiness, as well as want. 

“I’ve wanted to do that for a long time,” Kya sighed. 

“Really?”

“Duh, have you seen yourself? You’re gorgeous _and_ terrifying.” 

Izumi felt her cheek warm, pressing her nose into Kya’s shoulder. She sighed, taking in the scent of Kya’s expensive (stolen) perfume before looking back up at her. 

“You have lipstick on your cheek,” Izumi chuckled. 

“I’m sure it’s just because-,” Kya began, rubbing at her cheek and wiping Izumi’s lipstick onto her fingers, “oh, I guess it was that.”

Izumi grinned, placing a kiss on Kya’s lipstick stained cheek and pulling her in at the waist while tucking her head into Kya’s neck. 

“I think the artifacts can wait a bit longer, don’t you think?” Kya whispered. 

“Oh, definitely.”

**Author's Note:**

> (i know the ending is abrupt but you’re allowed to picture whatever you want afterwards :)


End file.
